Filhos da luta
by Lea Minamino
Summary: A terceira guerra mundial acabou e os EUA mandam no mundo. Num mundo onde não existe negócio pior do que ser contra eles. Como é ser órfão de subversivos nessa realidade?


Filhos da luta

**Filhos da luta**

Kanon entrou carregando um caderno surrado, cheio de orelhas de burro e um buraco redondo na contracapa, de tanto apoiá-lo no dedo, para girá-lo no dedo, como uma bola de basquete. Um menino peladinho atravessou-lhe a frente, enquanto uma professora o perseguia, no mínimo com a intenção de esfolá-lo.

O rapaz lembrou-se que aquela não era a primeira vez que o tal moleque fugia do banho.

Apressou o passo. Foi quando ouviu uma voz balbuciante repetir uma frase em mau inglês.

-Ái... Ái-me fái... fái... ne.

Riu. Será que era tão difícil dizer "_I'm fine_"?

Lembrou-se do trabalho que tivera para aprender o inglês, maldito inglês, domínio do mundo, os filhos da puta dos americanos, queria mais é que se fodessem mesmo.

Ouviu a própria voz, ou melhor, a de Saga, repetir:

-_How are you_?

Ainda vagando pelo passado, viu o irmão mais velho chorar baixinho ao ouvir uma voz sádica:

-_Your parents are died._

Saga não entendia uma palavra, mas sabia o que significava: seus pais estão mortos.

- _Died for americans!_

Agora, ensinava inglês pr'aqueles garotos, pobres crianças,não sabiam por que aquela língua enrolada lhes era enfiada goela abaixo.

-Saga! – entrou no quartinho. O gêmeo, ao vê-lo, sorriu:

-Como foi a aula?

Aula? Que aula? Ah, é verdade. Estivera numa classe de espanhol ainda pouco. Pelo menos em teoria. Na verdade, estava com uns amigos, planejando derrubar o _World Trade Center_ de novo. Suspirou.

-Kanon?

-Ahn?

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta.

-Ah, foi... Foi... Muito boa! Estamos estudando os verbos irregulares.

O pequeno rabiscava uns bigodes no Tio Sam estampado na capa do livro.

-O que está fazendo?!- perguntou o improvisado professor de inglês, alarmado.

O gêmeo mais novo riu:

-Deixa ele. Tá ficando engraçado.

-Ridículo, você quer dizer.

-Ridículo já é. O garoto tá é arrumando.

-Kanon! Sabe o que fariam com você se te ouvissem?

Claro que sabia. Desde que os EUA tinham ganhado a Terceira Guerra Mundial, infinitamente mais violenta e destruidora que as outras duas juntas ( mais a Guerra do Vietnã, a do Paraguai e as ditaduras de Hitler,Stalin e Mao Tsé Tung ), dominavam o restante do mundo, cobrando tributos, serviços e soldados, ditando-lhes as leis, direitos e deveres.

Mas o pior era a censura. Puniam os anti-americanos pior que os regimes ditatoriais, eles que se achavam a nação mais democrática da história.

Não havia exílio. Ou melhor, havia, e o asilo político era no inferno. Isso depois de uma sessão de tortura violenta.

-Sei. Saga, como você pode baixar a cabeça assim?

-Kanon, já pedi pra você parar de querer ressuscitar Marx.

-Isso, se acovarda. Medinho dos ianques, é?

-Que droga! Você é a única família que eu tenho, vai se matar por um orgulho besta?

-Besta? Eles assassinaram nossos pais, jogaram isso na nossa cara durante todos esses anos e tudo que você quer é que continue assim?

O menino não ouvia: desenhava uns cornos no Tio Sam.

-Kanon – disse Saga, tomando-lhe as mãos – prometa-me que não vai fazer alguma asneira.

"Merda." O mais novo dos gêmeos sabia de uns guerrilheiros anti-ianques, queria se juntar a eles, preferia a morte a ficar subjugado pelos filhos da puta que mataram seus pais, mas Saga sempre impedia. Não queria deixar o irmão só. E tinha, ele próprio, mais medo da solidão que ódio daqueles assassinos.

-Prometo – e essa palavra lhe cortou o coração.

-Muito obrigado – disse o mais velho, levando as mãos que tinha entre as suas à boca, para beijá-las. Kanon interrompeu o gesto com frieza e se abaixou ao lado do menino, que o fitou com dois enormes olhos azuis:

-Kanon?

-Apague isso, Afrodite – disse em francês. O pequeno, ao ouvir a língua-mãe, sorriu:

-Apago – disse. – Mas por quê? Você estava gostando.

- O livro é do Saga. Ele não gosta.

O "professor" interrompeu os dois com uma exclamação abafada:

-Vocês não podem falar francês! – Sem querer, na mesma língua.

-Por quê? – indagou Afrodite.

-É crime! Eu não quero que nenhum de vocês morra por uma bobagem dessas!

Afrodite levantou-se da cadeira, correu para ele e o abraçou:

-Desculpe, desculpe – disse, quase chorando. – Eu vou aprender inglês direitinho, eu nunca mais vou falar francês.

Saga presenteou-o com um afago nos cabelos.

-Kanon, você...

- Eu também não – e foi saindo.

-Aonde vai?

-Estou enjoado da caretice de vocês. Vou procurar alguém que faça outra coisa além de bajular os ianques.

Bateu a porta com violência. Saga rendeu-se, atirando-se na cadeira com um suspiro.

O menino ajoelhou-se sobre outra, apagando os bigodes e os chifres do tio Sam e repetindo baixinho:

-Ái... Ái-me... fái... fái... fáine...

-Chega de inglês por hoje, Afrodite. Pode ir.

Ele continuou a apagar os rabiscos, apenas parou de falar.

Kanon ouviu os insultos a Deus, em italiano e se aproximou daquele que praguejava:

-O que foi?

-Aqueles filhos da puta. Ou, como eles mesmos preferem, "_sons of bitches"._

-O que houve?

-Me bateram. Outra vez.

Eles tinham o maior prazer de descontar nas crianças suas frustrações. E todos fechavam os olhos àquela violência, afinal, tratava-se de órfãos de subversivos. E quem iria querer comprar briga com os chefões?

-Bateram só em você?

Antes que Alexandre pudesse responder, entrou, lacrimoso, o pequeno Mu, que correu para o colo de Kanon:

-Dói... – Gemia.

O irmão de Saga abraçou aquela criança tão indefesa, tão...

-Calma, já vai passar.

Aioria e Aioros chegaram em seguida, os rostos um pouco inchados, marcas de hematomas pelos braços nus, os cabelos em desalinho e muito ódio.

-Vocês também?

-Aqueles animais têm prazer de maltratar a gente. Não pensam antes de bater – respondeu o mais velho. O caçula olhava o movimento pela janela, até exclamar:

-Olhem, um táxi.

-Grande coisa, Aioria. Vai dizer que nunca viu um táxi.

-É que está parando aqui.

Aioros se colocou ao lado do irmão:

-Puxa, é mesmo. Quem será?

-Uma moça. Que linda!

--Bobagem – interrompeu Kanon. –Mulher bonita não pára aqui.

A moça desceu do carro com elegância. Um homem carregou-lhe as malas para dentro do orfanato.

-Ih, ela entrou.

Kanon ficou intrigado. Por que uma moça bonita entraria ali? Subversiva? De táxi? Não, não.

--x--x--x--

-Oh, disse o diretor do orfanato, em inglês, ao ver aquela modelo de elegância. – Como foi a viagem, senhorita Barbie?

-Ótima.

-Entre, entre, por favor. – Ela o seguiu. Atrás, um homem carregava as malas da beldade. – Recebi o e-mail de Washington agora há pouco, e ele não explicava a razão de sua vinda, senhorita.

-As crianças.

-Que crianças?

-Isto não é um orfanato?

-Ah, _essas_ crianças – disse o cara com desprezo. – São marginais, delinqüentes. Também,o que mais se poderia se esperar de filhos de subversivos?

-Eu penso o contrário. São crianças, e precisam de amor.

O diretor só não riu porque se tratava de uma protegida do presidente dos EUA:

-Amor? Esses monstrinhos não sabem o que é amor.

-Exatamente. Mas porque não lhes foi mostrado. Eu pretendo mudar isso. Creio que poderão ser reintegrados à sociedade como cidadãos comuns em breve.

-Utopia de seu grande coração, senhorita. "Bobagem de quem não tem o que fazer. Volta pro shopping que eu sei tocar muito bem isto aqui sozinho." Seu quarto já deve estar pronto. É melhor repousar por hora.

-Não, quero ver as crianças.

-Amanhã. A senhorita deve estar exausta da viagem. Melhor descansar agora.

-Quero ver os meninos!

Bom, ela era unha e carne com o presidente. Melhor não contrariar.

-Pois não – e a levou para o quartinho onde Saga ensinava inglês ao Afrodite.

--x--x--x--

E aí? Desculpem pela Barbie, eu sou péssima pra inventar nomes de personagens.

Mandem reviews, só assim vou ter ânimo pra continuar a escrever.


End file.
